Fang of the Wolves
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Two years after defeating The Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans are given an ultimatum that involves them being registered by the government for safety of the nations people. Some agree and others refuse thus splitting the union between the heroes in two. Now new heroes emerge in this chaotic time and will have to choose sides in this civil war. OC details inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so has anybody else been missing the original Teen Titans show? I know I have... It was an intricate part of my childhood and the creators as well as the networks that used to show the cartoon, kind of left us with a major 'what's next' type of scenario... Actually now that I think about it, they left us with two and-  
><strong>

**Raven: Dear Azarath, is he babbling right now?**

**Bumble Bee: I dont know, but it seems he wants to explain somethings...**

**Speedy: Whatever.. here's the cliff notes... Kenshin here has been working on doing a Teen Titans fic since forever so here it is...**

**Me: Wait! This isn't fair! I was just going to say that-!  
><strong>

**Beast Boy: This story takes place after season 5 where the brotherhood has been defeated by the yours truly and the Titans. However, something or rather someone has managed to slander and drag our names through the dirt and it's resulted in the world hunting us down... So the time frame is about 2 years after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. Most of the titans are scattered around the world and trouble is sure to follow.**

**Me: Wait don't I get a say in this?!**

**Titans: NO!**

**Me: Awwww... *sulks***

**Raven: Anyway, apparently the government is taking an interest in a new legislation program that would require all Titans to register so that if something were to happen that could cause harm to the country, we would be automatically obligated to defend the government despite our personal beliefs. This idea is similar to the marvel storyline that later ignited a civil war within the ranks of its heroes. Now while the concept is the same, the story will be anything but.**

**Cyborg: This story will focus on a group of young heroes who will soon become the new faces of the Titans group and could ultimately decide the fate of not only the city but the country as a whole. There will be traces of love, plenty of action, multiple forms of gore and even some sexually mature content within this fiction but rest assured, our buddy Kenshin will do everything in his power to maintain a balance of every element listed above.**

**Starfire: Now while the author has filled one slot for the new Titans, he is still looking for two more characters to join his own. Below is the what you humans call... OC application. Please include the following or else your character may not be added. Also keep in mind that he is only choosing two for sure but may include a third if he sees fit so if you're not chosen right away, dont be disappointed, you may see your character here very soon.**

**Cyborg: But before we get to that, you must all know what the Registration Program is all about before deciding your characters opinion about it. The Registration Program states that all members of the Teen Titans, both normal and superhuman, will be mandated to register themselves so that the government can have full and unconditional access to their abilities. In order to protect the people of Jump City and the country, this program will allow diplomatic immunity to those who comply with the terms listed above for registration. The registration itself includes the full identity of each member of the Titans including birth names.**

**With the program, each Titan will undergo training in order to be able to hone their skills and powers so that the destruction of national property can and will be kept at a minimal while still accomplishing missions. Those who comply will also receive personal and secret missions handed down by the government that is otherwise classified. **

**Beast Boy: To give you the cliffnotes, blah blah blah... register.. Blah blah blah city protection.. yada yada-**

**Raven: Anyways if you want our opinions about this new bill, just wait for chapter one to be posted soon. But in the meantime just fill out the application below.**

**OC Application**

**Real Name:**

**Hero Name:**

**Age (17-20):**

**Gender:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair [style, length, color, etc.]:**

**Costume:**

**Race [whether on earth or another planet]:**

**Build:**

**Sexuality:**

**Clothing Style (Casual, Nightwear, Swimming, and Formal):**

**Favorite Titan (Canon):**

**Least Favorite Titan:**

**Powers/Skills:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Personal view of the new Registration Program (Agree or Disagree):**

**How much control will you allow the author to have with your character:**

**Are you willing to have your character turn to the dark side if the author decided to:**

**What is your Oc's best quality:**

**Worst quality:**

**Personality:**

**Interests:**

**Peeves (Things they cant stand):**

**Would you like to see your OC in a relationship at some point?**

**If so how deep would you want the relationship? {Attraction, Love/Hate, Romantic Interest, Full Blown):**

**Name three Titans (or villains) that you would want to see your OC involved with. (Based on your sexuality choice as well) **

**Finally... A brief Bio about your character...**

**Robin: Please keep in mind that if you want your character to be considered then leave your info in the Reviews section. However, if you run out of space in the review section then you can send either a secondary application in a pm or just post the remainder of the application in a message. He would rather see the reviews as he can easily read them all back to back with little to no problem. Again he will be choosing at least 2 OC's to join his own but may change his mind and add more if the story deems it necessary.**

**If you have questions or concerns then contact him via PM so that you dont use up the one review per chapter quota...**

**KenshinIchimaru: ...ehhhh just do what they said... I'll be working on the first official chapter and will be including the characters that I deem the most awesome in that chapter as well. While I normally do the first come first serve type format for choosing, this time I will be paying close attention to the OC's that are presented as I may find an OC that is completely epic later on. Lastly, you may send as many OCs as you like with two rules. You must at least have one of the OCs application via the review and keep each extra OC's application separate. I've dealt with multiple OC's in the same message and it was a drag to read because it started to mesh together and I eventually couldn't tell what was what anymore. Just copy and paste the application info above and then post in separate messages.**

**Thank you to all who participate and I hope to see a lot of reviews before the first chapter is officially up!**

**Oh before I forget, I will not be abandoning my other active fic Souls Requiem which is my bleach fiction. I'm just working out the kinks and trying to improve my writing skills so that it doesn't become stale. So thats all for now ladies and gentleman. I cant wait to see who you all bring to the table for Wolves of Jump City!**

**TTFN**


	2. OC Update

**Ok so this is just an update from yours truly but trust me this will be worth it. I felt the need to post this for two reasons:**

**1. So all who have sent me OCs will see how dedicated I am to this fic.**

**2. This actually helps me organize the characters and plot without having to sort through various files (both digital and paper)**

**So if you bare with me, I promise I will be posting the first chapter very soon. So first up on the agenda is the overall plot. As I mentioned before this story is similar to the civil war that took place in the Marvel universe but will exhibit a variety of differences. For starters, obviously this focuses on the DC universe so if you were expecting Spider-Man or Wolverine, then sorry to disappoint you. However, I will be throwing various cameos from the DC universe such as Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, etc. but rest assured they will NOT be outshining our stars. This story will be focusing mainly on the Teen Titans who will be referred as just the Titans as most of them will be in early adulthood given the time skip. Now without anymore delay, the plot:**

**After a series of successful, yet highly destructive missions to stop various super-villains, the government grows increasingly paranoid about the possibility of our heroes rising up and taking over. This paranoia is started by a currently unknown politician who starts a campaign for hero/villain registration. Of course obviously this leads to mixed reactions throughout every hero who will ultimately make a decision whether or not to support it. To make matters more chaotic, new recruits to the Titans are catapulted into this civil war before they could even get their feet wet as official heroes. Friends and relationships are torn apart as those who resist are labeled outlaws and are hunted down as fugitives. Those who disagree with the legislation that are unfortunate to be captured are given two choices: Recant and accept the new law or be executed.**

**I guess now that I think about it, this will be a combination of Marvel's Civil War and DC's Injustice: Gods Among Us in the style and storylines only with the major heroes like Batman and Wonder Woman making major cameos or appearance. They will not be overshadowing the young heroes but will still play an important role in their lives during this period.**

**Of course, there will be a sense of Psychological Thrills as well as plenty of action as mentioned in the introduction earlier. But enough dilly-dallying, here are the confirmed main locations for this story:**

**Jump City**

**Metropolis**

**Gotham City**

**Atlantis**

**Themyscira**

**These are just five of the main locations that will be in the story.**

**Finally the moment you've all been waiting for... The Titans cast! Below is a small detailed profile of my own OC as well as the ones chosen to be in the story:**

***Liam Sequeira (KenshinIchimaru)**

**Hero Name: Shadow Wolf (prefers to be called Shadow)**

**Powers: Dark/Shadow Manipulation and Animal Prowess**

**Male**

***Talia Elizabeth O'Malley (Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)**

**Hero Name: Talia (To the public)**

**Powers: Magic, and invisibility (just to make it basic)**

**Female**

***Real Name: Kevin Schultz (Dark Eagle91)**

**Hero Name: Static**

**Powers: Electricity and skin regeneration**

**Male**

***Real Name: Taylor Sullivan (RatedNextGeneration)**

**Hero Name: Stargazer**

**Powers: Cosmic Energy, Flight, Reality manipulation**

**Female**

***Real Name: Daniel Justice (**RatedNextGeneration)****

**Hero Name: Silent Eye**

**Powers: Weapons Expert, Martial Artist**

**Male**

**Now I know what you're probably thinking, this is more than two or three... Well given the wonderful reviews I received, I couldn't make a choice on just two so I decided that since the chosen OCs were so well thought out, why not add them to the story. I even made an origin story for chapter one that will be the beginning of the war that is to ensue. I will be taking extra care to read and re-read that character applications so that I stay true to what their creators vision of them is. I wouldn't want them to become this out of whack type of person if that's not what they were intended to be at first. If any changes are made it will be explained in the story. I thank you all for sending me these characters and following/faving this fiction. I will do my best not to let you down. Please note that there will be a time-skip after chapter one so that the current outfits and attire will make sense. **

**With this being said, I leave you now to continue working on chapter one...**

**This is KenshinIchimaru signing off for now. Thanks again for the support!**


End file.
